


Anioł jaki jest, każdy widzi.

by Strefy_Poza_Kanonem



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strefy_Poza_Kanonem/pseuds/Strefy_Poza_Kanonem
Summary: Powstała w wyniku odrobiny wolnego czasu rozmowa, która może stanowić rozwinięcie najlepszej sceny z pierwszego tomu Bram.Zaczęło się od pytania "a wiedziałaś, że według chińskiego sofizmatu, biały koń tak naprawdę nie jest koniem?"





	Anioł jaki jest, każdy widzi.

\- No jasne, że to nie kuń! To je anioł, jeszcze się nie nauczyłeś?!

\- Tamto to był kuń!

\- Panie, zrozum pan. To nie jakieś tam zwierzę…

\- Ale kun przeca widzę, że kuń.

\- Boska bestia!

\- Kuń to je kuń, a kuń jaki jest każdy widzi.

\- Słuchaj dziadu, to starsza i mądrzejsza istota niż ty.

\- Ło panie nie obrażaj pan, kopyta mo? Mo. Łeb kuński mo? Mo. Jeździ się na nim? No jo. Znaczy, że to je kuń!

\- No zamorduje go! Za obrażanie wysoko postawionego i zasłużonego obywatela Królestwa!

\- Panie, pana broszka jak pan swego kunia nazwie, kwiatek, bratek czy stokrotek, czy tam bestia, ale to dalej je kuń!

\- Nie bestia. BOSKA BESTIA, rozumiesz?

\- Panie, czy pan się leczy psychiatrycznie? Na co kuniowi dwa imiona?

\- Ponieważ to nie imiona... widział pan kiedyś żeby zwykły kuń latał? Albo gadał?!

\- To to gadający kuń!

\- Od kiedy to są gadające kunie, co?

\- To jak to nie jest kuń to czemu pan na nim jeździsz?!

\- Bo to wierzchowiec parasim, na Litość Pana!

\- Panie, wie Pan co. Jest takie zwierzę jak muł i to je troszkę kuń, a troszkę łosioł. Wie pan, to jak to jest kuń, ale lata i gada jak janioł, to ja nie wiem, jak wy to stworzyli...


End file.
